Anima Mundi Constructs
Brief History During the fourth age, an anima construct known as Vorago had emerged and caused destruction towards the inhabitants of Gielinor. Until he was defeated by the maul of omens, and put back to sleep. At the end of the fifth age, the anima mundi woke Vorago up, to defend Gielinor's life source against anything that could threaten it (Tuska is an example of this.) Telos was also created long ago to defend the Heart of Gielinor from those who would threaten it. Mazcab has it's own creatures, as can be assumed all worlds with Anima to spare do. However, instead of protecting the world's Anima Mundi, the elementals of Mazcab were corrupted and made as minions for the Airut shaman. Accepted Lore This section contains lore that is accepted among World-42 Role-Playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. *The Anima Mundi is what creates these constructs, they are all connected to Gielinor or the plane they originated from and can draw power from it. On Gielinor, some of them are known as Elemental Knights. **Elemental knights were shown to be sleeping, or residing somewhere, either merged with Gielinor's itself, or residing deep within Gielinor. **They all have a common goal which is to either to protect an important place that is connected to the world, or the world itself. Gielinor isn't the only plane with Anima Mundi construct, Mazcab is an example. *Anima Mundi constructs are embodiment of the anima mundi itself, they are among the strongest creatures of their plane, making them extremely difficult to defeat even for an army of skilled and powerful fighters. They do not truly die, as they are merely constructs for the Anima Mundi. They can reform after being defeated, giving them an advantage as they can learn from their mistakes and get stronger for the next battle. *As seen, these construct are all of different types of elements, earth, water, tree, and nature. *There are other types of constructs created by the anima mundi, these are known to be smaller and serve some, or no purpose at all. Constructs such as Vorago are called Elemental Knights, with the goal to defend the world's anima from threat. *A location with powerful pool of anima, or source that is strongly connected the anima, can create its own construct to defend the said location. **The location can also be aware of those who will use its power for the wrong doing, such as Kakashi from the player own port had planned to kill the world guardian using his own version of the scarecrow. This being said the location can also be aware if there are people there just to protect it. *It was confirmed that after the gods war, abuse towards the environment of Gielinor and Guthix' death, the flow of the anima mundi is weakened and no longer considered perfect. **The damage started at the end of the gods war, when Zamorak used the power of the stone of jas and destroyed what is now known as the wilderness. The abuse towards' Gielinor environment which lead to the poison waste also effected the flow of the anima mundi. Guthix's death wounded the world as well which lead to the founding of the new skill, divination. ***While the anima flow is damaged, it is predicted that divination is slowly helping heal the wound. It was also confirmed that the anima that Tuska had devoured in the past is slowly leaking into Gielinor's, which is why Tuska remains looking "alive". *'Kami-Shima' is the name of an island within Wushanko's Shield region. This island is known to "come to life" and create shi-guardian lions and defend the island from those who wants to drain it's power. This island has a barrier, similar to the Edict of Guthix. This barrier keeps the gods from entering Wushanko. **Elemental Knights are called Anima Guardian by those in Wushanko Elemental Knights *'Vorago, the Enduring' is one with the Anima Mundi and can feel everything on Gielinor and threats heading towards it, being the strongest of the elemental knights. He is able to gather power directly from the Anima Mundi and empower himself to be able to destroy beings that threaten Gielinor's Anima Mundi, even the gods themselves. He is also able to change his size, as seen during his battle against Tuska. His job is to protect Gielinor's anima flow. **Vorago enjoys fighting those who challenges him. He believes that he can improve his capability in combat every time he fights, which is true. His defeat helps him learn from his mistakes, gaining experience on how much effort he should put in a fight. This is an advantage, as he can keep reforming and continue to fight, while his opponents grow tired from the continuous battle. **He had stated to have regretted not participating in the battle between Armadyl and Bandos, as he saw Armadyl's divine weapon as an affront to the anima. This probably means he might be more active and on the lookout for anything that could, or might seem like a threat against the anima mundi. An example of this is his appearance during Sliske's endgame, as he was only there to ensure the gods did not fight, as they were near the heart of Gielinor. ***Scopuli are the strongest of Vorago's shards and fastest, second under Vitali. They are often brought into battle with Vorago in pairs or trios, they are able to help one another in combat at close quarters making them much more dangerous when alone: empowering the other. When one dies, it enrages the others and causes them to heal, double their attack speed and strength. They are bigger than the other shards, and can be taller than a Mahjarrat. ***Vitali are fast combatants that are spawned in large groups; with the intent and more than enough ability to easily overwhelm their enemies. They use their speed and natural agility, along with their overwhelming numbers, to pick apart groups of assailants and separate them from others; keeping combatants from aiding their allies in tight situations. Smaller than the Scopuli, they are roughly human sized or smaller, helping them move more quickly to their chosen destination, albeit lacking the defenses of their larger brethren. ***Stone clones are a clone of an opponent, they use the same fighting style as them as well as their experience in fighting. Their height and body size depends on who they are clones of. ***A bombi's purpose in life is to die: as they are sent rocketing towards attackers and then explode on impact. ***The blue skin of Vorago and his minion are a crystal like material. Evidence to this in within Sliske's Endgame maze run, where there are blue crystal, which closely resembles Vorago's skin. ***They can be empowered to be able to fight off an army of powerful beings. *'Yakamaru' is a Elemental Knight of Mazcab. Being of water, Yakamaru relies on water such as the ocean, ponds, and other water source location to appear and fight. The only solid part is the head, that seem to be some kind of helmet placed by the Airut Shaman. Yakamaru's job was to protect Mazcab's anima flow, despite its loss to Tuska. Yakamaru tried to protect Mazcab from the invading army, only to be controlled afterwards. Now it is held as a slave to the Shaman says. **Not having any minion, Yakamaru can summon Jellyfish from the water, and use them to attack it's target. **Yakamaru is no longer protecting Mazcab, as it is now in the control of an airut shaman, who used it's corrupted magic to take control of the elemental. **On Mazcab, Yakamaru, and other elemental knights are known as spirit guardians. *'Telos, the Warden '''is the guardian of the Heart of Gielinor, he and his golems are not completely civilized or talkative, and they will attack anyone who steps into the deep cave of the heart. The Golems come in varieties: Anima-golem, Pure anima-golem, Volcanic anima-golem, Corrupted anima-golem. **Telos summons the golems during his battle with an intruder. Like Vorago, Telos is able to to gather power from the Anima Mundi and use it to empower himself enough to give a deadly strike. Telos is also able to change his form if he is empowered enough by the Anima Mundi, and angered enough, making him bigger and stronger, allowing him to summon up to 5 golems of the same type to help in attacking the target. He also forces platforms to fall from the sky. Telos' job is to protect the pool of anima in the Heart of Gielinor, that being said that any army of the four factions that manages to step foot into the dungeon would have to fight against Telos and his golems. ***The golems are all in different follow, three being the color of the three warring faction in the battlefield of the Heart. They will not go out on their own nor would they be tasked to leave unless it is involves the Heart's pool of anima. *'Solak, the Grove Guardian''' is a creature of the Anima Mundi and Guardian of Guthix who defends the Lost Grove from those who want its power. **The Lost Grove has roots that wraps around the core of Gielinor's Anima Mundi, which explains the island being powerful with anima. **Solak was known to be the protector of the island for a long time, to where even the inhabits consider him the mighty protector, and "a walker." Some used to worship him as well. **It is safe to assume that he can also tap into the anima mundi to gain more power, just like his betherns. **He has the ability to magically hide the island from the outside world when he deems. Why it was revealed is unknown. **Solak is able to control the Islands' environment and use it against his opponents. With this he can release toxic clouds, liquids, and even go as far as having the island drop several bombs from the sky. **Solak was corrupted by a mental manifestation of an power hungry elf, Erethdor. ***Erethdor had taken control over Solak's mind, and part of his soul still lingers within an stone object. ***During the sixth age, Solak was freed from control thanks to the Adventurer. **Unlike Vorago and Telos, Solak does not seem to summon any kind of minions during his battle. It can be assumed his minions are the small construct surrounding the island. *'Seiryu the Azure Serpent '''is a one of the four Anima Guardian of Wushanko. He resides within the temple of Aminishi and due to recent event, was freed from the corruption of Xau-Tak thanks to The Adventurer. **He is a legendary serpent worshipped by the Acolytes of Seiryu. It is one of the four guardians of the Wushanko Isles and is considered the purest one by the monks, being a spirit of water. **Seiryu is an intelligent creature just like Vorago, Solak, and Telos. He is able to talk in full sentence and communicate with his followers and other daring adventurers. **Seiyru minions, that he can summon for battle, are most likely his followers within the temple of Aminishi. ***It should be recalled that when the Adventurer fought the serpent, he was under the control of Xau-tak. His mobility, and power were somewhat limited. Creatures * '''Sea creatures' are creatures from the eastern region known as Wushanko. These creatures are created by the anima mundi, created from Kami-Shima, an island within Wushanko that also prevents the gods from entering the east. * Creatures of the Lost Grove '''are beings created by the anima that have an exposed life force within or on them. They are known to be civilized and can speak in common tongue. Each one are unique in their own way. They are also tasked to be killed by slayer masters for unknown reasons; one could assume it's because of the island's aura of dark corruptions. ** '''Vinecrawlers '''draws magic from the earth with its roots buried deep, this doesn't stop them from moving around, but it helps when being attacked. While being threaten they surround themselves in a purple rings, which it expels towards their target, which could kill or greatly injure them. ** '''Bulbous crawlers '''are living uprooted tree that drags along a glowing blue lifeforce. This lifeforce, as stated, are the anima energy that keeps them alive. They occasionally draw energy from the surrounding area which draws itself towards the creature. It will then release a poison cloud on said area to kill their target. ** '''Moss Golems '''An golems covered in moss. They are considered to be the toughest creatures on the grove. Having sharp stone claws, and their life force covered up more than it's brethren, they are can be considered deadly if approached. After a set amount of time, if the moss golem is not defeated in battle, the moss golem will produce a *glug glug,* an audible "popping" sound, and its head will detach. If allowed to survive too much longer, a mossy rock (which is the said golem's head) will start to attack it's target and protect it's body from danger. Vorago.png|Vorago, an Elemental Knight of the Anima Mundi Scopulus.png|A scopulus. Vitalis_(pet).png|A vitalis. Bombi_(Red).png|A bombi. Telos,_the_Warden.png|Telos, another Elemental Knight of the Anima Mundi Telos,_the_Warden_(phase_5).png|Telos empowered, and enraged form. Anima-golem.png|A Anima golem Pure_anima-golem.png|A Pure anima golem Corrupt_anima-golem.png|A Corrputed anima golem. Volcanic_anima-golem.png|a Volcanic anima golem Yakamaru.png|Yakamaru, Mazcab's Elemental Knight. Jellyfish.png|Jellyfish, summoned by Yakamaru. Debated Lore This section contains lore the is debated among World-42 Role-Playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. *Anima constructs have basic intelligence, this comes from how they speak and their common sense. It is unknown how intelligent they can be or are. It can be assumed that their plane provides enough. *Because of their mantle of protecting the Anima Mundi; they are unlikely to worship any young gods, as young gods have often damaged it in many ways. **It is unknown if they have any knowledge about the elder gods. ***As a counter-point, however, the Elder Gods have created the world solely to destroy it. It is just as likely the Elementals are unwilling to surrender the Anima they were created to protect, even to the creators of it. *Role-playing as a construct would require a good reason into why one is outside of its known location, if it is. For example: A Scopulus was representing the Godless in hope that enough warriors of the faction would give damage towards Tuska for Vorago to give the finishing blow. Now it remains on Tuska protecting Gielinor from the Airuts with the godless. **This being said, it '''DOES NOT have to be a guarding reason, one can simply have been sent to investigate a disturbance in the Anima Mundi, or location and would try and stop it first if it is a threat, making it more of a plot reason instead of freelancing. **It is very frowned upon to role-play as an Elemental Knight itself in public role-playing community. It is suggested for one to be an Elemental Knight, it has to be when you are in a plot and everyone else agrees with it. ***The idea of role-playing as a brand new creature has not been brought up yet, and most likely would be frowned on if one role-plays them freely. This being said one must be sure they are aware of the background and others feeling towards this attempt. *It is unknown if damaged planes can produce their own Elemental, as it is never cleared how powerful an anima flow has to be for the world to create it's own protector. **It is known however that weakened anima flows can still keep it's creatures, it is however unknown if it can create more. *It is unknown if Xinachto is a Anima Mundi creature, as he is described to be a spirit guardian of Mazcab that took the form it is in. **Being a spirit guardian backs up the fact that Yakamaru is also labeled as a spirit guardian, that it has also some Anima Mundi in it, and when it dies, it helps replenish Mazcab's Anima. *As the jellyfish aren't elemental, but actual sea-creatures, it is unknown if Yakamaru can summon and control other creatures of the sea. *As stated above, Vorago regret has forced him to take a more direct approach, it is unknown how much of a threat Gielinor has to be for him to appear, but it is known that he would interfere with anything that the gods are related in now, including anything looks like a threat to the anima. *Clawdia is the name given to a large Crab Guardian who appears in the Summer Beach events. Clawdia is believed to have been enchained by the Anima Mundi to protect the specific World Wound created by Saradomin and Zamorak. ** This is stated by a speculation of the Wizard tower who refuse to investigate the said creature. * It is unknown how many elemental knights exist in Gielinor, but there is more that is yet to be seen, this could be from areas yet explored or lost in time. * It is unknown if kami-Shima is an elemental guardian for Gielinor itself, as it is able to create guardians for the island to defend from those who would abuse its power. * Xau-Tak's black stones were known to corrupt and control Seiyru. This being said it is unknown if some, if not all of the Elemental Knights can be controlled. It took six giant black stones to corrupt the Seiyru, and yet it was still fighting for control. ** It is safe to assume that these black stones are still dangerous to the knights, as enough stones might give the unknown deity the power to control even Vorago. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that inexperienced Role-Players often bestow their characters that aren't actually seen on RuneScape. *As stated above in debated lore: they are unlikely to worship any of the young gods. **This being said, Vorago has stated he does not follow any of the young gods, and that it is his duty to protect the deep earth from those who would do it harm, an example is Tuska, who lays dead in the ocean South of the Wizard's Tower. *They should not be mistaken with Elementals, who are all from different planes, or created from elements with magic. *Just because the airut shaman was able to control one of the strongest Anima Mundi construct of Mazcab, it doesn't mean that anyone can control Gielinor's or other planes' so easily. As known Mazcab's anima flow was weakened after a native of it abused it, then was weakened even further after Tuska had devoured most of it, weakening the creatures as well. Which can explain how one would be in control. **With that being stated, it is unknown how weak the anima flow has to be in order for the control to work. It can be predicted that minions of the knights could be bound as well if the anima flow was weak enough, or if they're weak enough also. *As Clawdia is believed to be an appointed guardian, It is believed it might be '''enhanced '''by Gielinor, giving it the ability to defend. This does not mean someone can create a random character and appoint them as guardian as well, as it is unknown how one can be appointed, and what purpose they'd have. **It should be noted that Clawdia only appears when the Summer Beach party arrived, which means that it might not be the same creature each party. *It is heavily frowned (but not strictly ruled against) for a player to create a character who is a construct of the anima mundi for the public domain. If a player was to create one, they'd have to consider how powerful a construct is. As stated above making one into an elemental knight would not be tolerated, but a creature will make the role-play more fair, so long as it is meant for a plot and not freelance. **A Elemental Knight would need to be for plot purposes, as it would be unfair, and lore breaking if they happen to walk into Varrock and have a beer. Other Information *Since they are obviously creatures based of elements on Gielinor, and not golems or constructs, it is likely that they could be classified under a certain category of elementals. *Vorago is one of the strongest beings in all of Gielinor (and of the Elemental Knights) it is not a threat to be taken lightly. Even if one managed to destroy him, or any other Elemental Knights, being one with the Anima Mundi, they will simply reforms over time. Permanently killing any constructs would likely require the death of the of the planet itself, which would require for said planet not to have any anima flow at all, disabling magic on the planet for good. The only weapon that has been known to be able to shatter Vorago's frame and "kill" him, is the Maul of Omens or something stronger, such as the gods' power, or an elder artifact. The Maul of Omans, he keeps guarded within the very rocks that form his body. This reason is what makes him the strongest of the Knights. **His brethren are also as powerful, but can be defeated without the Maul of Omens, but are strong enough that it might seem as it is needed. In most cases a group of skilled fighters would be required to defeat Telos, Vorago or Solak. One being does have the potential to beat them, but it would be extremely difficult to do. **It should be known, that while it is possible for a skilled and powerful being to fight any of the elemental knights on their own, Vorago would suggest that you fight in groups, as to test the challengers, he unleashes his full strength on them, not holding back at all. Those who survive would proceed in fighting him. ***If one brave warrior tries to withstand Vorago's blast on his own, they would die. Unless they are powerful enough to withstand it somehow, but even then, they would be extremely weak to continue on. *It is known that Vorago's shards live in the borehole with him, further down, which is further explored by a Vitalis' dialogue. Whether or not they have what we would loosely call a society down there is anyone's guess. **All Telos does is sleep, until someone entered his cave, where he wakes up and engages in battle with the intruder. It is unknown if his golems also sleep, or await somewhere to be called to battle. *Mortals (with the exception of Mahjarrat) was stated in the lore corner of 2017 to be part of the anima mundi in a way. When they die, their soul returns to the anima mundi, and with the belief of the first few deaths, one or more afterlives are created. **This would explain how Tuska had souls of those in different worlds. **It was stated in Runefest 2018 lore section, that construct of the Anima Mundi do not have souls. Trivia *Vorago states that he is aware of the living rock creatures, but states he is nothing like them. *Despite not being part of the Godless, Vorago was still labeled under their banner in the Gods scoreboard. This is because he was aligned under their banner during Tuska's arrival. Media Vorago.png|Vorago. Vorago_concept_art.png|Vorago concept art. Vorago_(christmas).png|Merry Christmas! Voraga.png|Pretty in pink.(Voraga) Scopulus.png|A scopulus. Stone_clone.png|Stone Clone. Vitalis_(pet).png|A vitalis. Bombi_(Red).png|A bombi. Bombi_(Blue).png|A blue bombi. Bombi_(Green).png|A green Bombi. Bombi_(Purple).png|A purple bombi. Vorago Power Armor.png|Vorago's future power armor Vorago Power armor obsidian.png|Vorago's Power armor: obsidian Vorago Power armor Volcanic.png|Vorago's Power armor: Volcanic Solak.png|Solak, the aima guardian of the Grove. Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides Category:Godless